Viktor Reznov/Quotes
World at War 'Vendetta' *"The rotten cancer of the fascist Reich ravages Europe like a plague. Their relentless drive into our motherland steals the lives of men, women, and children alike. The arrogance of their leaders is matched only by the brutality of their soldiers. These are the darkest days of the Nazi occupation of Stalingrad." *"Shhhh... I need your help. Do what I say and we can avenge this massacre." *''"My injured hand means I can no longer aim. You will fo it for me."'' *''"Take my rifle and watch the road."'' *"The mudak in the car is General Heinrich Amsel. Architect of Stalingrad's misery. He is responsible for the cold blooded of men, womem and children... Not just here, but throughout the motherland." *''"For three days, I have hunted him. For three days, luck alone has saved his wretched life."'' *"Sniping your enemy is like hunting any other animal. Fire at the wrong moment, and your chance will be forever lost. Patience, if we reveal our position to Amsel's men, this fountain will be our grave." *"Now, load your rifle, but hold your fire. Wait until the bombers are directly overhead. The sound of their engines will drown out your shots." *''"Ready?"'' *''"SHOOT NOW!"'' *''"Again!"'' *''"No scope?! Hahaha, nice!" *"HA!"'' *''"Straight ahead!"'' *''"Excellent aim! You are a natural hunter."'' *''"Time to close in for the kill."'' *''"This way."'' *''"Chyort!"'' *''"Armored patrol... We must find another route to Amsel."'' *''"Stay low, and follow me."'' *''"This way, before they discover their dead."'' *''"For days I have crept through shadows like a rat."'' *''"This place once echoed with conversations of friends and lovers.No longer."'' *"Mark my words, Comrade... One day things will change; We will take the fight to their land... to their people... to their blood." *''"This way."'' *''"Knowing the routines and movements of your prey tips the balance of the hunt."'' *''"General Amsel is a creature of habit. He inspects each German garrison every day."'' *''"We can use this building to flank his route."'' *''"Sniper! Get inside now!"'' *"Svoloch almost got me. We'll have to flush him out before we move on." *''"Follow me."'' *''"The shot came from across the river! There... The building with the banners!"'' *''"Now the game is cat and mouse."'' *''"I will draw his fire. Keep your eyes open for the flash."'' *''"Ready? Now!"'' *''"Good hunting."'' *''"The patrols will surely have hear those shots."'' *''"We need to get moving."'' *''"Shhhh... German patrol. Let them pass..."'' *''"They have found us! We need to leave now!"'' *''"Hit the floor!!!"'' *''"They are try to burn us out! Stay low, try not to breathe!"'' *''"They are surrounding the building!"'' *''"We must hurry!"'' *''"Move! Upstairs!"'' *''"Quickly! Before we are burned alive!"'' *''"Here my friend... Take my hand. I need you alive."'' *''"We need to find a way out!"'' *''"Armored car outside!"'' *''"Keep moving before it tears us apart!"'' *''"Jump... GO!"'' *''"He was. Among them, but not one of them."'' *''"Good. Such a move will prevent the German command calling for help."'' *''"Dimitri and I will provide cover from above... Wait till you hear the screams of dying Germans."'' *''"Dimitri... This way... Up the ladder."'' *''"Take the shot, Dimitri!"'' *''"Hold your fire. Do you see the flamethrowers?"'' *''"You must choose your moment."'' *''"Exploding the fuel tank will incinerate anyone standing nearby."'' *''"Give covering fire to our comrades below!"'' *''"MG in the second floor window!"'' *''"Keep firing!"'' *''"German reinforcements! Moving on to the left balcony!"'' *''"Our friends are moving up. We must do the same!"'' *''"Up the stairs, quickly."'' *''"More infantry! Cut them down!"'' *''"This won't be easy."'' *''"Keep firing! Our friends below need cover!"'' *''"Halftrack! Take our its machin gun!"'' *''"Our comrades are clearing the building! Wtch you fire!"'' *''"They have taken the communication post. Amsel will try to run."'' *''"Quickly! We must cut off his escape route!"'' *''"Follow me... I know a perfect sniping position overlooking the command post."'' *''"Hold fire!"'' *''"We are too close to our goal to reveal our position."'' *''"There is nothing we can do for our comrades... Their sacrifie will not go unavenged... The death of General Amsel will be just the beginning..."'' *''"Look ahead... The building adorned with flags is the German command post..."'' *''"General Amsel will soon be in our sights."'' *''"The sounds of the battle will flush him out."'' *''"Coward! There he is! Chyort is not alone!"'' *''"Put a bullet in his bodyguard's head!"'' *''"The mudak is hiding behind the destoyed tank!"'' *''"He is running!"'' *''"He's using the burning truck for cover!"'' *''"You must first kill his sniper to get a clear shot!"'' *''"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"'' *(laughing)"You are a true marksman, Dimitri!" *''"They will be coming for us! We must go!"'' *''"Quickly! Before their tanks fire again!"'' *''"DIE! You scum suckings animals!!! RRAAAAGH!!!'"'' *''"Into the river, Dimitri! It is our only chance!"'' *''"GO!!!"'' 'Their Land, Their Blood' *''"The Red Army's advance in to Germany is swift and brutal. In mere months, we have reached Sellow Heights - the last line of defense before theGerman capital. We outnumber the Germans ten to one! Wave upon wave of our infantry are unleashed upon them to clear the way for our armor. Once we have control of Seelow, we will begin the march to Berlin. There, we will ensure that every sacrifice is repaid in blood.'' *"Dimitri?!" *''"Finish those rats..."'' *''"Hahaha! Once again, you cheat death."'' *''"Our tanks are ready to smash this line and..."'' *''"CHERNOV! I am not hearing gunshots."'' *''"Then maybe our friend will help them bleed faster."'' *''"'Burn the wheatfields!"'' *''"There will be no escape!"'' *''"Shoot!"'' *''"The back. The front. The head!... Wherever you wish! Just so long as they are dead!"'' *''"See how things have changed, my friend? Now it is their land... Their people... Their blood."'' *''"Hunting them down like the rats they are."'' *''"Drive them back!"'' *''"After Stalingrad, I know to trust your instincts, Dimitri. Left or right?...You lead the way"'' *''"'Drive them into the forest!"'' *''"Let their burning country be the last thing they see!"'' *''"Kill them all!"'' *''"Use your Molotovs. Let them burn in their posts."'' *''"Raise hell!!!"'' *''"Dimitri... Flank the MG before it cuts us all down!"'' *''"Hahaha! These trenches will be their graves!"'' *''"Dimitri, Lead the Charge!"'' *''"Up there!... On the balcony!'"'' *''"PANZERSHERK'!"'' *''"Their fire stalls our advance!"'' *''"Protect our armor!"'' *''"Fire the Panzershreck!"'' *''"Use the rockets!"'' *"Their armor are no match for you! Hero of Stalingrad!" *''"Fire!"'' *''"Keep doing'' until the last one burns!" *''"MORE TANKS!"'' *''"AGAIN!"'' *''"Dimitri! Turn their weapons against them'!"'' *''"Boil them in their steel coffins'!"'' *''"'Stay back! Let our armor deal it!"'' *''"Follow me! We will regroup at the barn!"'' *"Dimitri, I see the time has not weakened your aim''!"'' *''"You could learn much from this man Chernov..."'' *''"Break open the door!"'' *''"The cowards may hide in the shadows, but we will find them!"'' *''"CHYORT! Another tank!"'' *''"Dimitri! Take it down!"'' *"I have seen my friends die at the hands of this vermin. They deserve everything they get... and more." *''"Dimitri, ride on one of the tanks, you have earned the rest. Chernov, You have not. You walk."'' *''"They will find a way around!"'' *''"This is it, men."'' *''"CHARGE!!!"'' *''"Bring down those towers!"'' *''"Use the Panzershreck!"'' *''"When we clear this compound we can revel in a great victory."'' *''"Fins some rockets!"'' *''"Blow up those towers!"'' *''"Comrades, follow Dimitri's example."'' *''"Dimitri! Blow it to pieces before they take positions!"'' *''"Destroy the towers!"'' *''"It matters not where they choose to die! Hunt them down! No mercy was shown to my comrades in Stalingrad! No mercy will be shown here! An eye for an eye!!!"'' *''"Victory is at hand! The German cowards desert their posts, but they have nowhere left to run!"'' *''"HA! They scatter like cockroaches in the light!"'' *''"From this moment on... Every step we take brings us closer to Berlin. Closer to victory! Closer to revenge! URA!!!!!"'' Blood and Iron *''"We have lost many brave men, but their sacrifice is not in vain. Our tanks now form a line of steel so powerful that all German resistance will be crushed beneath it's mighty treads. Today - we will watch as Seelow falls, along with all those foolish enough to stand in our way." '' *"Dimitri, ready the flamethrower. Good, now take a closer look at those rats on the horizon. They will be the first to burn on this day." *''"Fortune smiles on us. In Berlin the Germans will truly see what they have unleashed. But in the midst of all the blood, the bullets, and the dead i have found who is still very much alive. Dimitri Petrenko, I saw this man cheat death time after time at the siege of Stalingrad. As long as he lives the heart of this army cannot be broken, he makes us all proud."'' Ring of Steel *"With the line at Seelow now broken, nothing stands between the Red Army and Berlin. Every day, we carve deeper into German territory. Every day, fear and desperation erode their will. When our train reaches to Berlin, they will have nowhere left to hide." Eviction *"This is how you end a war Chernov." *"In Stalingrad, Dimitri and I crawled through many smoke filled buildings. Do you hear him complaining?" *"Look around you, Chernov. Do you think these men will be denied their revenge? Death come only two ways: fast if not slow. Dimitri, it is your choice." *"Shhh. Stay where you are. Let your eyes adjust to the darkness." Heart of the Reich *"You will be okay, do you hear me? They flooded their own metro, in an effort to kill us Dimitri, but once again, they failed. Once more, we cheat death." *"Which do you think will lead us home? Writing about this war, or fighting it? No one will ever read this! If you lack the stomach to kill for your country, at least show me that you are willing to die for it!" *"If you lack the stomach to kill for your country, at least show me you are willing to die for it!" *"Chernov, NO!" *"Someone should read this." Downfall *"The path towards our glorious victory has been a journey of blood and brutality. All of it has been necessary. When the flag of our motherland flies atop the Reichstag, all of Berlin know that the evil of the Fascist Reich has been wiped from the face of the earth." *''"Then die with your hands around the throat of the enemy."'' *"You can make it, my friend. You always survive." *"As long as you live, the heart of this army cannot be broken." *''"Things will change my friend, as heroes we will return to Russia's embrace."| *"''CHYORT!" *''"You will be alright my friend"'' *''Brute Force Chernov!! Brute Force!'' *"Today is the day of our glorious victory, for ourselves...and for Mother Russia." *"As the symbol of their decadence plummets, so will their wretched Reich!" *"Cleave their heads from their shoulders!" *"You should have shot them Chernov, it is only cruel to prolong an animal's suffering." *"Ha ha, brute force Chernov! Brute force!" *''"The bloodied heart of the Reich will beat its final time!"'' *"URA!" *"Make sure that they are all dead, KILL THEM ALL, wipe the scum from the streets!" *"Chernov, you should learn from Dimitri. He understands the nature of mercy killing." *''"The Germans hang their cowards from trees. Make sure you keep hold of that flag, Chernov."'' *''"Throw your Molotovs, let them burn in their post."'' *''"Do svidaniya, Scum!" '' *''"Our grip tightens around the black heart of Berlin. The Führer demands all to shed their last drop of blood in it's defense. The old, the young, the weak. If they stand for Germany, they die for Germany. Building by building. Room by room. One rat at a time."'' *''"Without Question!!!"'' *''"Dimitri I see time has not weakened your aim!"'' *''"Relax for a minute, breathe deeply."'' *''"Boil them in their steel coffins!"'' *''"Dimitri, fire the Panzerschreck!"'' *''"Show courage! Show strength! Show pride! But show no mercy!"'' *''"When we take Berlin, we will head to our land, our people, our blood." *"We shall destroy them all!"'' Black Ops Vorkuta *"You will break, American!" *''"You hit like a child!"'' *''"Hey, svoloch!"'' *''"Mason..."'' *''"Every journey begins with a single step..."'' *''"This - is step one!"'' *''"Now, we take - Vorkuta!"'' *''"What is step two ?!"'' *''"Three ?!"'' *''"Four ?!"'' *''"Five ?!"'' *''"Six?!"'' *''"Allow me to introduce - Sergei Kozin, the monster of Magadan!"'' *''"Step two ?!"'' *''"With my life. He and us are not so different... We are all soldiers, without an army. Betrayed. Forgotten. Abandoned. In Vorkuta, we are ALL brothers..."'' *''"Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice Mason... We Russians know this better than anyone."'' *''"Prepare yourselves, men !!!"'' *''"Mason! Over here!"'' *''"Have faith, comrade!" *"Right flank!"'' *''"Left flank!"'' *''"Right flank!"'' *''"All across Vorkuta, our comrades will rise to the cause!"'' *''"Yes! Yes, my friends!!"'' *''"Left flank!"'' *''"Step three ?!"'' *''"See how Mason's ingenuity turns junk into weapons..."'' *''"URA! Never lose faith, my friends... Never! Months of planning, Mason. We will not pause! We will not falter! We will be free - or die trying!"'' *''"This way!"'' *''"Sergei! Break open the arms lockers!"'' *''"Mason - Climb the tower and support the upprising in the South!"'' *"Brave comrades of Vorkuta, the time has come to rise against our oppressors! Today we show the hearts of true Russians! We have all given our blood for the motherland. We have answered her calls without question. We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for her protection ... as brothers, we fought side by side against the German fascists. We crawled trough dirt and blood and sand to achieve our glorious victory ... Not for medals, or glory, but for what was right. We fought for revenge ... And when Berlin fell, how did our leaders repay us? We returned not to rapturous welcome ... but to suspicion and persecution. In the eyes of our leaders we were already tainted by the capitalist West. Torn from the﻿ arms of our loved ones, we found ourselves here... this place... this, this terrible place. Here we have languished, with no hope for release... No hope for justice. We have toiled in Dragovich's mines until the flesh peeled from our bones... We have watched our comrades succumb to sickness and disease...﻿ We have been starved. We have been beaten. But we will not be broken! Today, we will send a message to our corrupt and arrogant leaders. Today, my comrades... Vorkuta... BURNS!!! " *''"This way!"'' *''"Arm yourselves, comrades!"'' *''"Reinforcements will soon arrive to defend the main armory"'' *''"Mason's weapon will soon be ready... shoot the lock, Mason!"'' *''"Forward men! We will burn this Hell hole to the ground!"'' *''"Paint the walls with their blood!"'' *''"Tear them from limb to limb!"'' *''"Fight!"'' *''"Bury these animals!"'' *''"The chopper is here! Good!"'' *''"Because is it as we wish..."'' *''"Skewer the wingest beast!!"'' *''"Quickly, Mason."'' *''"This way!"'' *''"Upstairs! Get to the Harpoon!"'' *''"Mason!, grab the harpoon!"'' *''"Choose your moment."'' *''(laugh) "You all know what to do!"'' *''"Flank, flank around!"'' *''"Push forward!"'' *''"Have no fear!"'' *''"Up the stairs! Go! Go, go! Take no prisoners!"'' *''"They're trying to lock down the armory! Stop them!"'' *''"Keep firing!"'' *''"FIGHT!"'' *''"They're trying to seal the door!'' *''"Sergei cannot hold it for much longer!"'' *''"NOOOO!!!!"'' *''"Mason! Get the door open!"'' *''"Upstairs, let's go!"'' *''"They too will be lambs to the slaughter!"'' *''"It matters little."'' *''"Wield a fist of Iron."'' *''"This way!"'' *''"More reinforcements!"'' *''"We have little time!"'' *''"Do not let them!"'' *''"There! The blowtorch will suit our needs!"'' *''"Keep me covered!"'' *''"Clear a path for me, Mason!"'' *''"Stand your ground!"'' *''"Concentrate your fire!"'' *''"Almost there..."'' *''"Mason, keep them off me!'"'' *''"Keep them off me, Mason!"'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Mason! Grab that Mini-gun!"'' *''"Good work Mason!"'' *''"Step seven comrades?!"'' *''"For honor! For vengeance! For Russia!"'' *''"Burn this place to the ground comrades!"'' *''"Kill all who stand in our way."'' *''"Die Scum!"'' *''"Unleash fury!"'' *''"Kill them all!"'' *''"No mercy!!!"'' *''"They are using tear gas!"'' *''"MASON!!!"'' *"The door will not hold them forever... We do not have much time... Within this shrine to the hypocritical decadence of Vorkuta's leaders, lays the key to step eight." *''"Come on Mason! Faster! Faster!"'' *''"There is the train! Hurry Mason!"'' *''"MG!!!"'' *''"Keep on them!"'' *''"There!!!"'' *''"Jump! Mason! Jump!"'' *''"Go! Mason! Go!"'' *''"For you Mason!... Not for me!"'' The Defector *''"Mason?"'' *''"Nor I you, my friend"'' *''"I am here with a warning gouvernment would do weel to heed..."'' *''"Dragovich is planning an attack on the West."'' *''"His influence spreads like a cancer... Even the Kremlin does not know what he is truly planning."'' *''"He must be stopped, Mason."'' *''"Dragovich... Kravchenko... Steiner... All must die."'' *''"Are these your men?"'' *''"I am Reznov... Viktor."'' *''"We flank that building!"'' *''"Still in one piece, my friend?"'' *''"Put a charge on the celling - Blow the floor from beneath them."'' *''"Get to a safe distance!"'' *''"Good work, Mason!"'' *''"They're not retreating - They are regrouping!"'' *''"The enemy's courage could be the result of their new found ally..."'' Project Nova *''"Mason... Listen to me..."'' *''"Dragovich. Steiner. Kravchenko. All must die."'' *''"My father was a musician in Stalingrad. During the German occupation, the sound of his violin filled the air with magnificent music - Korsakov, Stasov - many of the great nationalist composers. To my countrymen, it was a symbol of hope. To the Germans, it was a symbol of defiance. Even now, his music still haunts me. The Nazis slit his throat while he slept. Collaborating with any Nazi is a betrayal, a betrayal against all of Mother Russia. Dragovich and Kravchenko were not troubled by such matters. They looked only to advance towards their own interests and agendas..."'' *''"Yes, Dimitri... Time to hunt down the last remants of the fascist Reich."'' *''"The men and I had fought through the most bitter of winters on the Eastern Front - We were no strangers to the cold... Even now, the blood in my veins chills when I think back to the events of that day... Far, far from home..."'' *''"As long as Mother Russia has enemies, I will answer her call..."'' *''"When the German occupation began, he and his lap dog Kravchenko left my men and I hopelessly outnumbered... Promises of reinforcements were made. Made... But not kept. Dragovich and Kravchenko are oppurtunists... Manipulators... They are not to be trusted, Dimitri."'' *"Dimitri Petrenko was one of the bravest men I had ever known. He fought by my side from the siege of Stalingrad to the fall of Berlin. The wounds he sustained ensuring our victory should have earned him a Hero's welcome to Russia... But Stalin had little need for heroes." *''"Yes, my friend... One final victory."'' *''"Search every corner of this camp! Only Steiner is to be spared."'' *''"URA!!!"'' *''"They have tried before... Do not let them."'' *''"Push on my friends, clear the next area."'' *''"Crush all who stnad in our way!"'' *''"Be careful, There many be more of them."'' *''"He must be closer to the ship."'' *''"Spread out - Search every building!"'' *''"Find Steiner!!"'' *''"This way, Dimitri!"'' *''"He will be where all cowards reside... As far away from the battlefield as possible."'' *''"I hope so, Dimitri... I hope so."'' *''"Die! You fascist rats!!"'' *''"Ready?"'' *''"This way, up the stairs."'' *''"Friedrich Steiner..."'' *''"As I looked into the German's eyes I saw all the evil of the Fascist Reich still burning strong... At that moment, every fiber of my being yearned to put an end to his wretched life... But I was a soldier then... I still believed in orders..."'' *''"General Dragovich wishes to make a name for himself. He believes this outpost houses something of great value to the motherland."'' *''"Nor I, Dimitri... Be on your guard."'' *''"Yes, Sir."'' *''"Petrenko, Vikharev, Nevski, Belov... We're moving out!"'' *''"We have found what we're looking for... Nova 6. The German weapon of mass destruction now belong to Mother Russia. Or so it seemed. Our victory was to be short lived. Dragovich wanted to see the effects of the poison first hand. It was also a opportunity to remove a thorn in his side. I had long known of their distrust. What kinf of men they were. It was a betrayal I should have forseen."'' *''"Dimitri Petrenko was a hero... He deserved a hero's death. Instead of giving his life for the glory of the motherland, he died for nothing... Like an animal. He should have died in Berlin..."'' *''"As I watched my closest friend die, it became clear we were not the only one's seeking the German weapon. The Western allies circled like vultures... Of course, Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner scattered like rats - leaving me to contend with the British."'' *''"Go! - Fight our way out!"'' *''"I will arm the explosives..."'' *''"We will plunge this vessel into the dephts of hell! We cannot let either side posses this terrible weapon."'' *''"Move! We have to get off the ship! Now!"'' *''"Yes! Go, my friends, GO!"'' *''"Keep moving!"'' *''"This is not our War!"'' *''"EVERYONE!!!"'' *''"We stand alone!"'' *''"Hurry - We have only two minutes left!"'' *''"I had destroyed the Nova 6 shipment and kept it from the British. But I was a fool to think that it was over. It was only after I was sent to Vorkuta, that I learned of Dragovich's true intentions. He will died die before he gives up on Nova 6."'' *''"Mason listen to me. We are running of the time my friend...Can you trust your leaders to destroy it... or you think they will use it? The flag may be different but the methods are the same. They will use you, as they used me...You must decide... decide what do you think is worth figthing for... Dragovich... Kravchenko... Steiner... These... 'men' ... must die."'' Victor Charlie *''"Left flank, Mason! On the ridge!"'' *''"Sergeant Woods is very capable... You have chosen your men well, Mason..."'' *''"I will move to higher ground to look for Kravchenko's compound."'' *''"Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner."'' *''"No one fights alone, Mason."'' *''"I will work my way around."'' *''"Where is your friends Swift?"'' *''"We will mourn him later, Mason."'' *''"There are signs of Soviet presence in these tunnels... We are on the right path..."'' *''"Here, help me move this."'' *''"Careful Mason... I the hear enemy."'' *''"Your turn my friend. I will follow."'' *''"We are getting close, Mason"'' *''"Follow your instincts, Mason."'' *''"This is it... Kravchenko's forward compound..."'' *''"Kravchenko anticipated our arrival."'' *''"Look around."'' *''"Kravchenko..."'' *''"GO! GO!"'' *''"Hurry Mason! I do not wish this rat hole to become my grave!"'' *''"We will have to claw our way out of here!"'' *''"Dig, Mason. Dig!!!"'' *''"VC, Mason!"'' Crash Site *''"Show no mercy!"'' *''"Mason, fire your main gun!"'' *''"Brace for impact!"'' *''"Good work, my friend."'' *''"Perfect shot! It's collapsing!"'' *''"It's just like back in Vorkuta Mason!"'' *''"Mason, what are you waiting for? Fire!"'' *''"Blow them to hell and then right back, Mason!"'' *''"Watch them burn!"'' *''"Dasvidanya!"'' *''"The plane must be close Mason. Kravchenko is near."'' *''"I feel it. Kravchenko's near."'' *''"Finally Mason. Our key to Kravchenko, Steiner, Dragovich."'' Payback *''"Mason!!! Is that you?!"'' *''"Kravchenko is here!"'' *''"This way! We cannot let him slip through our grasp!"'' *''"When we were captured at the River, they brought me here."'' *''"I was to be return to Russia - for Dragovich to decide my fate."'' *''"Are you okay..."'' *''"Mason."'' *''"Kravchenko is dead..."'' *''"Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner. All must die..."'' *''"All must die"'' Rebirth *''"We are here."'' *''"Rebirth Island... Source of Dragovich's poison."'' *''"They are preparing to deliver Nova 6."'' *''"Kill him, Mason."'' *''"Take the hatchet."'' *''"We are outnumbered, Mason."'' *''"We must not attract attention."'' *''"Stick to the shadow - avoid the helicopter's spotlight."'' *''"Go - Quickly."'' *''"They are beginning to evacuate the facility..."'' *''"Good my friend. Follow me."'' *''"The chopper is coming around again."'' *''"We must fing another hiding place."'' *''"Wait... Stay where you are."'' *''"It did not see us."'' *''"Good... Very good."'' *''"We are getting close, Mason."'' *''"We should be able to access Steiner's lab from the roof..."'' *''"They've gone to full alert."'' *''"Then we must get to him first."'' *''"Follow me. We will use the elevator shaft."'' *''"This way..."'' *''"Shoot! Shoot now..."'' *''"Be cautious my friend..."'' *''"Let us end this..."'' *''"Your evil has claimed the lives of many good men... No longer."'' *''"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT NOVA!.....MY NAME...IS VIKTOR...REZNOV!!.....AND I WILL HAVE...MY...REVENGE!!!"'' Revelations *''"Mason, my friend...Tell me...What is left to believe in, when you are betrayed by your own? When all that you are, all that you have done, is buried beneath the lies and the deceit of corrupt men. I will die in this wretched place..The only thing that keeps me alive is the thirst for Vengeance. They must be stopped, Mason.Dragovich...Steiner...Kravchenko...ALL MUST die..."'' *''"You will survive... You have to..."'' *''"We are brothers Mason... We are the same."'' *''"The pain is difficult, isn't it?"'' *"Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner. All must die..." Redemption' *"He must be stopped, Mason"'' *"Dragovich...Kravchenko...Steiner...These 'men' must die..." *"Mason! You did it Mason! You did, what I could not!" Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops